Nevermore
by Cielo-negro
Summary: Dreams can become reality in a sense; the line between them can be so very thin. One shot, 6927, implied 1827.


This was wrong. Alas, the too young heir was far too deep in. Circumspectly is how one should advance in such treacherous expanse of lies, puppets, and illusions. He was being played, steered, all movements calculated, quick and precise, just like those salacious words that fell from the sky and seeped through the deceitful ground. He payed no mind to them, already well too aware of that they were nothing more than hallucinations. The heir stepped forward.

Far away from where he stood, he believed he saw a human shape, the light making it all blurred and deformed. Curiosity, the very same thing that killed the cat, lured him towards the distant figure, so he strode to it. Just as he was halfway, he felt something force him back, but he was stuck between those two forces; curiosity and precaution, were not they? He never noticed the raining words change so innocently...

He forgot why he was in this landscape, a piece of earth covered in waist-tall grass, with dark skies and looming cloud. Cloud... its meaning bewildered him, did they represent someone he knew? It was so dark and somber, so sad. The child, because he was yet too young to be an adult, looked up to and wondered where the sky was, surely that cloud could not completely hide such large surface, there must have been a hole, an imperfection in the guarding. Yet he saw none. He never noticed the flowers growing at his feet, the small little orange petals opening so very slowly among the lotuses.

The figure marched towards him, stopping mere feet away from the heir, and his form cleared, revealing someone about his age, taller with dark blue hair and heterochromatic eyes. The illusionist glanced around them carelessly before gazing at the boy in front of him.

"Quite funny that he even blocks me from you in dreams, isn't it?" he asked, his eyes seemed to gleam with something strange. 'Melancholy,' that little voice in the back of his head whispered contemplatively. "It is rather troublesome, annoying, really. I already can not see the Sky during the day, why must he go trough all the inconveniences to continue with his, apparently, duty? It makes me despise him even more."

"Who... who is he? And why are we here, Mukuro? Where is everyone else?"

"So you have not appeared before me by wish," he stated in a supposedly disappointed tone. "This is nothing more than my dream, which you have quite affected by popping up. You brought such falling words. However, the angry Cloud was always there. Is he not disgusting?"

The smaller child thought that they were not, they seemed protective. Sad, lonely, and so very welcoming. He briefly pondered if they would go arms and hold him if he wear to lay on one of them, even if it was so unreal. Then again, it was a dream, anything could happen.

"I... I think that it's nice... squishy," he stated as he reached up to the clouds, but his action was cut short when he felt bony and strong hands pull his arms down and hold them in a death grip.

"Do not succumb to them, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsunayoshi tried extracting his arms from the oldest's clutch. It was surprisingly easy until the hands came back with a vengeance and grasped his left hand and waist. They were too close now, Tsunayoshi's breathing hitched in his throat. The criminal pulled their bodies together and nestled his head on the crook of the heir's neck. He inhaled the other's scent deeply as if he was trying to memorize the other.

"For once... I just ask that for once, nobody stands in our way, to be side by side. The Cloud just... he just bothers. "

"Wh-what do you mean?"

The grip around him tighten, suffocated him. "You do not need to comprehend, you just need to stay. Let those flowers surround you. Change this place so the Sky is ever clear. So that you are always here..."

He froze. The illusion was getting to him, that he understood, he needed to get away. But as he tried to raise his feet to flee, he noticed the entangle orange flowers and lotuses that chained his legs to the ground, snaking their way up ominously yet slowly and too gently, as if they thought that he was made of glass and that he would break with a minor breeze. His eyes widened, he walked right into the trap. He tried to struggle but it felt as if his body wasn't even his anymore...

Then he realized that he had a scratch on his arm and that Mukuro had his trident securely in his hands. The last things that he registered were the Cloud withering in despair, spreading to reveal a blue, blue Sky, and some words being muttered. His eyes closed as he fell in what seemed to be a deep sleep.

"I can not hold back, I apologize. Let this dream be your world."

------------

In an average yet messy room, a feminine figure holding a trident prayed for forgiveness for what she had done. She had betrayed her very boss, the head of the family that welcomed her so. She could have not done anything else for her loyalties laid with the one who saved her life. If he wanted to possess the boss, then she'll help and make sure that it is done. However, she did not want her boss to lose part of his freedom. She hesitated accomplishing the order, dearly wishing that she failed. She climbed out of the window soundlessly.

In the same room, an alarm clock rang. The boy in the bed sprang up in panic, his breath labored. Gasping for air to fill his lungs, he looked around in sheer dread. He scrutinized his body, looking for scratches, cuts and any wound of the like. He relaxed as he found none and laid back on the bed. His peace was short lived as he realized that he would be late.

He dressed up, took his school stuff, shoved toast into his mouth, put on his shoes and ran towards school. He met with Gokudera and Yamamoto halfway to school. Their efforts ended up futile as they arrived to school after the bell, Hibari Kyouya already waiting for the injurers of the school rules to bite them to death. He glared at them but stopped in shock.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I will ask you to stay behind, I believe we need to talk."

"Don't try to pull anything on the Tenth, you asshole! I'll-"

"No, it's ok! You guys should leave, I'll be fine! Please go," he pleaded as he pushed them away. "You guys shouldn't wait for me."

"...If you say so. Tsuna, be careful," Yamamoto said as he dragged the cursing Smoking Bomb into the building.

"What's-" a tonfa was thrown right besides his face and made a dent on the wall.

"You may have fooled those herbivores, but you will not fool me, Mukuro Rokudo," the prefect hissed the last words with dripping with venom. "You are not welcomed here, nor in that herbivore. Get out."

A sinister laugh forced its way out of the the boy's mouth. "I am surprised that you have noticed. It is not like it matters anyway."

"What do you mean, herbivore?"

"The Cloud will no longer hide the Sky from the Mist."

At those words, fog enveloped Mukuro's new vessel and both the boy and the fog evaporated, gone with the wind.

A sinister laugh forced its way out of the the boy's mouth. "I am surprised that you have noticed. It is not like it matters anyway."

"What do you mean, herbivore?"

"The Cloud will no longer hide the Sky from the Mist."

At those words, fog enveloped Mukuro's new vessel and both the boy and the fog evaporated.


End file.
